My Dark Hero
by In Living Monochrome
Summary: It's not every day that Jade West can be called someone's Hero. But tonight for a certain brunette, she was more than just a hero. She was her hero. Disclaimer: A Jori romantic LONG one shot. Enjoy guys :


A/N: So what started out into something that was going to be another smutty story evolved into something that I never would have seen in a long time. To be quite honest, I'm actually happy that this one shot, this LONG one shot turned out this way. In fact I'm really happy it turned out this way lol. So once again enjoy reading this long one shot of mine and tell me what you think.

PS: For this story most of it is told through Tori's point of view, but at one certain point, it switches to Jade's. So just letting you know so you guys don't get confused :) Enjoy folks.

Disclaimer: bla bla bla. I don't own victorious and all that crap. Do you really need me to say this?

You use to be scared of needles. Scratch that, you use to be deathly afraid of any kind of needles coming in contact with your skin. The idea of a needle filled with ink and permanently marking your body never struck your fancy. But these days you find yourself getting enthralled with the concept of them. You don't know where your fascination with permanent body decorations started. Well that's a lie, you know exactly when it started. The second you heard HER talking about tattoos and her obsession with the transforming body art definitely peaked your interest.

You wanted to impress her so badly, you wanted her to be your friend. More than that, you wanted her to embrace your tiny waist in her strong arms, and let her ravage you like the beast you know her to be. So that's why you got your first tattoo. Your first of hopefully many to come. It wasn't anything big. It was just a simple tribal style tattoo that was placed on the small of your back that would peak out every time you raised your arms or placed your thumbs into the belt loops of your own jeans.

And you knew people were staring at you. You knew that your new ink job served as the mandatory eye candy for the horny sexually frustrated male geeks of the visual and audio club. But that meant very little to you.

What did mean something to you were the small glances that SHE threw your way. Mere glances that could easily be confused with just a random raising of ones eyes. But your new found lust for her told you differently.

It was the small things that gave her away. How her eyes would momentarily gaze towards your direction during random moments, how she would cast her look towards your direction while you were doing the most mundane tasks. Tasks that required you to stretch or pick something up, which would hike up your tank top a little more or push your jeans down a little further, exposing your brand new body decoration along with the top of the lace panties you picked out today.

* * *

><p>There was certainly a sense of empowerment that you felt knowing that Jade West, of all people started to pay attention to you. And that just made your skin tingle just a little bit.<p>

You decided that your next body decoration wasn't going to be a tattoo. You already had one, and as much as you liked it, you felt that your next permanent mark shouldn't be another inked marking. No, you wanted to be a little more daring than that. So for next splurging, you decided to up the ante to body piercings.

But you wanted a piercing that accentuate your "assets" sort to speak. You never really thought of yourself as an egotistical person. Never one to say "I'm more beautiful than you are." or had that kind of mindset. But still, you prided yourself over your trim and slender figure. Specifically that toned, slinky sexy stomach that you worked hard for.

And what better way to draw attention to your best assets than to adorn your taught tummy with an alluring belly button ring. Not just any belly button ring, but a gold one with an onyx gem barbell, complete with a turquoise charm.

The exact same color as her eyes. (Something that you knew by heart.)

It certainly wasn't as painful as you thought it would be. The clamp that held your navel in place was a bit on the bothersome side. But when you felt that needle piercing your skin, it was more a rush rather than anything that registered as pain. Sure you winced initially, expecting the procedure to hurt like hell, but that was only due to your assumptions. For the most part, it was relatively painless. But you would endure any kind of pain if it meant getting a reaction from Jade West. Your wish was granted when you caught her gazing at your bared midriff from the corner of your eye.

The shirt you picked out for this particular day was just perfect. It wasn't trashy or anything that made you look cheap, but during certain moments, it bared just enough of your stomach to show off your new pierced navel.

And you took advantage of that during stage craft when you positioned yourself right in front of Jade as you got up and stretched your arms above your head, pretending to help Sinjin with one of hanging up one of his prop designs for an up coming play.

Feeling your shirt rising a good three inches, baring your belly and showing off your bejeweled navel, you shivered, not use to the feeling of having your stomach exposed in such a tantalizing manner. It's safe to assume that you probably gave the entire audio visual club a heart attack with this little peep show of yours, but feeling her light blue eyes linger over your well toned abs and sexy belly button ring was certainly worth showing a bit of skin.

To your surprise, a small whimper escaped your lips as you felt her dark manicured nails gently traveling across your stomach. Clenching your eyes shut, you suppressed a shudder that was coursing it's way through your body.

"Tacky much Vega?" she replies with her typical stoic callousness. Looking down however, you can see an approving glint deep in those light blue hues of hers. Not like her typical condescending attitude she usually throws your way.

"Well..." You begin, as you place you hook your fingers into the helm of your jeans, tugging them down nonchalantly, exposing a bit of the black lace panties that you recently purchased. "I certainly don't hear any complaining."

You don't know what it is, but seeing her narrowing her gaze towards you certainly stirred something inside. Maybe it was the way she slowly got up from her seat and sauntered towards you, like a wilder beast stalking it's prey, or maybe it was the fact that her face was only mere centimeters away from your face. Whatever it was, it certainly caused your heart rate to increase ten folds as her fingers once again trickled across your exposed abdomen.

A loud gasp escaped your throat as she violently thrust her finger deep inside of your navel, ensnaring the sensitives nerves deep inside of your core. Your stomach tightened and contracted as you felt her twist her finger that was already deep inside of your sensitive belly button. She quickly covers your mouth with her free hand as she brought her lips up to your ear lobes, the tip of her tongue playing with your left ear in a teasing manner.

"Dressing like the way you are right now will certain warrant you some...unwanted attention." she whispers in that deep throaty tone that always manages to make you weak in your keens, You could barely think straight now as her hand seems to be caressing your stomach, leaving a stinging sensation over it's small trail.

"A little friendly advice...Vega." She whispers once more giving your now trembling midriff a hard slap, stinging your already sensitive navel. Your stomach sucked it;s self in, inadvertently at the feeling of her hand coming in contact with your skin. As soon as she left the auditorium, you felt your body collapsing on a near by seat as you placed your heads over your chest, attempting to calm your rapid heart beat.

You felt like a piece of meat that was being ripped apart. More specifically torn apart by a pair of dark manicured fingers that seem to relish in making your skin come alive with it's electric touch. You know that you should have more dignity for yourself. And you knew that Jade had a point. Dressing like the way you're dressed now certainly garnered you some unwanted attention.

But you really couldn't give a shit. They could look at you like a cheap piece of ass and you wouldn't care. Only one person's opinion mattered to you. And you felt your body come alive at her touch.

* * *

><p>The next time Jade showed you some attention was at the Hollywood arts end of the year beach party where you were being hit on by one of the most popular seniors of the school. Not just ANY senior but Felicia Huffman. THE Felicia Huffman, who was staring in her very first motion picture with Johnny Depp and Angelina Jolie next year. So being hit on by the cream of the crop of all seniors was a pretty big status gain for you.<p>

But that's not why you were happy. It's flattering, that's for sure. Being checked out by the hottest of the hottest was certainly an ego boost for you. The real icing on the cake was how you could sense Jade's jealousy ridden eyes glancing over at the flirtatious interaction between you and the older blonde teenager.

The way the blonde's eyes cast over you half naked black bikini clad body as well as her finger tips brushing up against your brand new tribal bicep tattoo was more than enough to get the pale girl's attention. So you decided to turn the act a little bit. After all, that's what acting was for right? Convincing your audience members.

You gave Felicia a cute little laugh at her joke, flashed her that toothy grin, even propped your elbows up on the wooden hand rails of the boardwalk to accentuate your two "frontal assets" covered in that black bikini top of yours.

"I'm having a party later on tonight. Why don't you swing by?" Came the blonde's flirtatious tone. Behind those dark sunglasses of hers, you could see the sexual desire swimming around in those hues of hers. She was certainly no Jade West by any means of the stretch, but she was certainly easy on the eyes, her blonde flowing golden locks, that killer smile of hers, her supermodel good looks and her goddess like physiques was much more than mortal man deserved, and she was giving all of her attention to you.

You shrugged nonchalenty as you just threw your head back in a flirtatious manner. "Maybe I will." was your calming response as it was met with a Cheshire grin from the blonde actress.

"Awesome. Why don't you bring a couple friends. The more the merrier." The blond replied back, her Hollywood toothy smile plastered on her face before walking off.

She was a good looking girl. You had to admit that to yourself. Even though she didn't have that certain "edge" to her like some other dark haired, pale skinned beauty that you won't mention right now, you could get use to the idea of being Felicia Huffman being your own personal eye candy.

"Oh please." Came the sharp retort from your "friend." Looking past your dark tinted sunglasses, you saw Jade staring back at you with her arms crossing her chest. You could practically see the seething bitterness coursing through her veins as she just shook her head at you.

"What now Jade?" you asked as your hands were placed onto your hips. Once again you saw that she retorted to her typical unreadable stoic behavior. An obvious defense mechanism that you picked up from Jade early in the core dynamic of your "relationship" with.

"You honestly think Felicia Huffman wants you to be her potential girlfriend? Felicia Huffman, the girl with an ex list as long as Cat's therapy Bills? The same girl who goes through the students at Hollywood Arts as if they were tic tacs?"

You responded to Jade's accusation with a blank look and a raised eyebrow as she threw up her hands in frustration. "God You really don't listen to what people say about her do you?"

"Why should I? We go to a performing arts school Jade. Everyone and their mothers at that place has rumors circling around them." You never considered yourself as a gossiper. It was an activity that you despised along with rumor spreading. You were a firm believer in respecting other people's wishes. However you'd be lying to yourself if you didn't hear certain rumors about a certain blonde actress who had quite the reputation for being a ...how shall we say, a player? None the less, you disregarded them as just vicious rumors. Rumors that never even crossed your mind.

The pale performer just shook her head at your naivety as a sardonic smile spread to her darkened lips.

"Whatever Tori, just don't come crying to me when she decides to kick you out of her bed after she's fucked you." And with that last statement Jade took off in the opposite direction leaving you alone with your thoughts.

Jade was wrong about her. She was wrong about people in general. Even if there was SOME truth to those rumors, it wasn't as if there was a lot of evidence to back up those claims right? No, you had to believe that there was a decent person inside of everyone. Even someone as vicious as Jade West.

* * *

><p>This was wrong. This was very very wrong. You kept repeating that to yourself since the beginning of the party. You knew that there was a nagging voice in the back of your head warning you to heed Jade's words, but like an idiot, you decided to throw caution into the wind and attend the summer night party of the popular senior. Surprisingly Jade decided to come with you. You weren't really sure why. She claimed it was because she was just looking to have a good time and to get away from the rest of "Ganks" in your group of friends, even though she considered you one of those ganks and verbally stated so on many occasions.<p>

But in your mind, you like to think that it was because she was looking out for you. Buried deep inside of all that attitude of hers was hopefully someone who possibly cared about you. And maybe even protect you. None the less, that was just wishful thinking.

Your train of thought was interrupted as soon as you laid your eyes on the golden haired bomb shell that was currently throwing the party. And as if on Que, all logic went out the window and you began to flirt vicariously with the attractive actress that was just showering you with her attention. You knew that Jade was watching you with a jealous eye but you didn't care. You were here to have fun and dammit, that was what you were going to do. Jade West be damned.

As a whole night of flirting and subtle touching went on, the next thing you knew, you were being taken up to Felicia's bed room and being groped like some trashy piece of meat. To be honest, at this point you were feeling like a typical bimbo right now. You certainly didn't make the brightest choices this evening, and your attire was certainly questionable at best, even for a party dress. Dammit, you just wanted HER to notice you was all.

But right now, you were getting attention alright. It just wasn't from the girl that you were expecting, and kissing Felicia Huffman wasn't as nice as you thought it would be. As hard as you tried to get into this little make out session of yours, the only girl you could picture in your head was the eccentric goth performer that you've had a huge crush on ever since you came to Hollywood arts.

"Felicia...stop." You whispered in between kisses, placing a hand on Felicia's chest, you gently pushed away the on coming advances of the taller girl.

"What...what's wrong?" Felicia asked, almost in a flabbergasted manner as if she was actually offended that someone was rejecting her advances.

"This feels wrong Felicia. I'm sorry. I came here for all the wrong reasons. I didn't come here for you per say" You told her reluctantly. Sorrow and regret for leading Felicia on was laced in your voice as you smiled sadly at the blonde girl. "I came here for someone else, someone who is probably looking for me right now cause, well I kind of ditched her earlier tonight."

Realizing the stupid decisions that you made this night and finally coming to the realization that has already been in your mind. The person you wanted to be with wasn't in the room right now. She was downstairs, probably frantically looking for you. "I shouldn't have come here tonight. I was being stupid and I...I think I just made a total ass of myself."

You laughed bitterly at your actions over the previous weeks. The desperate plea for attention, the plan to make Jade jealous. It worked alright, but something happened during your well thought out plan. You started to feel bad. Not just for Jade, but for yourself. You've trashed every bit of dignity that you had to desperately try to get her attention you sacrificed the one thing you had that up until this point, you carried with dignity. Your Pride.

"I think I should just go Felicia. I'm sorry." You whispered once more to her before offering her one more apologetic smile. But before you could stand up from her bed, you felt a pair of cold hands grabbing your writs. Wincing at the sudden pain that shot up your arm, you looked into Felicia's now hardened eyes. This was definitely not the same girl that you met earlier. The kindness and warmth that she displayed earlier in the night and the friendly demeanor she had earlier that day quickly evaporated.

In it's place was something foreign. Something cold. Something vicious.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going bitch?" she almost yells out, you wince at the harsh tone in her voice. "You think you can just walk up in here, dressed like a slut and walk out on me just like that? I don't think so."

A new feeling was brewing inside of you as Felicia's vice like grip was clamped over your wrists. Fear. Cold hard fear was now coursing through your veins at the sheer insanity that was laced in the blonde older girl's voice. Your lip started to quiver as a devious smile formed over Felicia's crimson mouth.

"Felicia...y...you're scaring me..." you tried to reason with the girl as best as your fear ridden mind could. But the only thing that's going through your mind right now isn't how stupid your decisions were up to this point. But the fact that you were about be another notch in Felicia's belt. Willing or not.

"You really could have made this easy on yourself Vega. I guess we're just gonna have to do this the hard way."

Before you respond, you felt your body being violent tossed to the bed as she climbed on top of you, pinning your limbs to her mattress. Desperately, you tried to pry your arms and legs from her grasp, but she was just so strong. Way to strong for you to handle. In fact the more you struggled, the harder she just pinned your limbs back onto her mattress.

Horrifically you looked up at your captor's face as a now devious glare was staring back at you.

"Please, no Felicia, don't do this. Please!" You desperately pleaded for her to release you. At this point that's all you could do to prevent this horrible disaster from happening to you. You wanted this to be a dream, you wanted this to be some horrible nightmare that you were going to wake up from any minute now. But as the reality of the situation sunk in, the only thing that went through your mind was one thing. You were about to be raped.

* * *

><p>(Switch)<p>

You shouldn't have let Tori out of your sight. You knew that the second you walked into the senior's home, you had that nagging feeling in the back of your neck telling you to keep Tori within your sight. As always instead of telling her the real reason why you agreed to come to this stupid house party, filled with the most preppy posers you have seen in your life, you made up some BS excuse about getting away from the typical "Ganks" that you usually hung out with. Your own exact words. You didn't want her to know about the jealousy that was seeped into your veins every time you saw someone admire her, every time you saw someone giving her a compliment on her performance or someone making her smile.

You wanted to be the one that made Tori Vega smile. You wanted to be the one that would sweep her off her feet and just...love her. But you couldn't. Your damn stupid pride wouldn't let you throw down that shield of yours to just let someone in. Just this once. It was that same pride that ended the relationship you had with your father, that same pride that destroyed the relationship you had with your mother, and it was that same god forsaken boasting pride that demolished the relationship you use to have with Beck.

Over and over, you kept telling yourself that you wouldn't let that false sense of bravado keep you from getting what you want. More specifically WHO you want. Yet once again, that shield that you swore that you would one day cast aside continues to rear it's head forming it's blockade around you.

But right now the only thing you were thinking about was finding the brunette that you walked into the party with. The last time you saw her was when she was vehemently flirting with the blonde party hostess. Which caused you to sneer away and attend to another section of the house party. After a while of not seeing the Latina brunette in your sight, you started to worry about her.

But as you pressed your ear to Felicia's bedroom. You could faintly hear the sobs of a familiar Hollywood arts student. Or to be exact the sound of a Latina dark skinned brunette Hollywood arts student.

"Tori!" You shouted as you kicked down Felicia's door. The sight of Felicia viciously tearing at Tori's dress and the agonizing sight of Tori helplessly being pinned down by Felicia's limbs and sobbing uncontrolably sent you into an almost homocidal rage.

Felicia Huffman was trying to force her self on Tori Vega. YOUR Tori Vega, the same girl you made a silent promise to protect and look out for as soon as you entered the thresholds of the large beach house. As your blood started to boil, you quickly ran over to Tori's aid and grabbed Felicia by her shoulder's tearing her off of your helpless friend.

Tumbling to the ground, the blonde girl furiously looked up at you with her rage drunken eyes. "You fucking bitch! Get the hell out of here!" she shouts viciously at you. But before she could say anything else, you;re already on top of her pummeling her muscular frame with your own fists. Each time you envisioned Tori's frantic eyes and her distraught facial features, your attack on Felicia became more sever. The blood in your ears was pumping so fast that you couldn't even hear the crowd that was starting to draw to the bedroom.

"Jade, Jade stop!" A familiar voice rang in your ears as a pair of delicate hands held you back from your assault on the attempted rapist. Looking to the person who managed to pull you off of the blonde attacker, you stared deep into her brown eyes as the atomic rage you were feeling slowly started to dissipate. The run down mascara from Tori's tear stained face pretty much shattered your heart right there and then. Looking back to Felicia's now broken form. You violently grabbed her by her shoulders as you pinned her up to the walls of her bedroom.

"You better thing long and hard before you do this to anyone else again Huffman. Cause next time, I won't hold back." You sneered gravely at the now broken senior before letting her body slump to the ground. For good measure, you delivered one more kick to her chest causing her to double over in pain.

Satisfied with your, handy work you turned your attention to the shaken up brunette that was staring at you in awe. Cupping her shoulders in your hands, the two of you made your escape from Felicia's bedroom and the now silent house party. You made sure that two of you were at a safe distance from Felicia's beach home, obviously not wanting to be at a near vicinity of her homestead in case the now defamed senior decided to get some payback.

Turning your attention back to Tori, you instantly brought your arms around her in a protective manner when you saw her bare shoulders shaking and lips quivering as if she was on the verge of some serious tears. "Here, put this on." You whispered taking off that black leather jack of yours and putting it around her shoulders.

She whispered a small audible thank you before looking into your eyes, those embarrassed and shame filled eyes with a pool of fresh tears were threatening to spell from her pupils.

"Tori are you OK? Did she...Did she...r..." you couldn't say the word. That four letter r word that seemed to just ring in your ears with despair every time you heard them.

"No, she didn't." Tori quietly answered you as those tears started to fall from her cheeks. You wanted to hug her, you wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was gonna be OK. But the emotions that you were keeping bottled up seemed to burst out of you like a volcano at the worst possible time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" You shouted in your signature shrill voice, your hands waving frantically as she winced at your shaming tone.

"Are you stupid or something Vega? Do you realized what would've happened tonight if I didn't find you? Are you trying to make me worry about you? Is that it? God...if something happened to you tonight, I don't know if I could...fuck. God dammit Tori, Fuck!"

Taking in much needed deep breaths of air, you ran your fingers through your blackened dark locks as you tried to control the raging war of emotions you were feeling right now. There was just so much drama and tension building up inside of you that it erupted into a wave of frantic emotions that you just let out all at once. You were angry at her for going to this party in the first place, you were angry at yourself for letting her go, you were angry at Felicia for almost raping someone that you finally realized that you cared about.

But mostly, you were just worried to death about the consequences of you not finding tori in time. And that dreaded thought brewed deep into the pit of your stomach, causing a fresh set of tears to sting your eyes.

As soon as you turned around, any sort of anger you were feeling towards the Vega girl seemed to evaporate at the sight of her silently sobbing while she wrapped her arms around her own shaking figure. Your leather jacket still draped over her shoulders like a protective cape. And it just occurred to you that you have never seen Tori this broken, This fragile, this small.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Tori whispered in a heart breaking tone as the tears continued to flow from her cheeks. Taking you by surprise she wrapped her arms tightly around your waist as she buried her face into your shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably, holding onto you almost as if her life depended on you.

"Thank you Jade, thank you, thank you..." you heard her muffled thanks for saving her that night as her tears dampened the black button up blouse you were wearing. Wrapping your own arms around Tori's waist, you just let the slender brunette cry into your shoulders as a few tears of your own slid down your pale cheeks. You didn't turn into a sobbing mess like the girl in your arms, but you did let a few lose tears escape from your eyes, allowing your self to tear down that shield, at least for the time being.

And that just might be enough for the both of you right now.

* * *

><p>During the ride home, the two of you were rather silent. In fact neither of you said anything as she pulled up to your drive way. What could you say to each other after laying all of your cards onto the table for the other side to see? It's not like you could just take back what you said to make this moment seem less awkward. But the more thought about it, the more you're happy that the two of you managed to get your feelings worked out.<p>

Feeling the familiar weight of Jade's leather jacket around your shoulders, you felt a strange comfort that you didn't feel in a long time. It was that same kind of comfort you felt when Jade burst into Felicia's room, rescuing you from her evil clutches, it was that same comfort you felt when she protectively wrapped her strong around you and pulled you into her body where you were pretty much blubbering into her expensive looking blouse. It was that same comforting feeling that you felt whenever Jade was around you. Even when she viciously attacked you with her acidic words.

It suddenly dawned on you that, the feelings you had before weren't just lust oriented, but the were also feelings of love. Love for Jade West of all people. Love, you're in love. With Jade West. You Tori Vega are in love with Jade West. The simple thought of this shook you to your core, but it was there. No doubt about it, that feeling of intimate love was there. And it took you almost getting raped by a psychotic teenage bitch to made you realize that. The two of you continued to sit in silence as she pulled into your drive way and parked the car.

"Well...thanks Jade. For the ride and you know...everything." You managed to timidly reply once again, giving your undying gratitude to the woman who saved you tonight.

"Think nothing of it Tori." She turned to you and smiled. Not the malicious smirk that she usually gives you when she's spewing out her scathing comments, but an actual genuine smile of happiness. The same kind she gave you when you helped her produced her play, that genuine grin she gave you at the party at Keenan Thompson's house. This was definitely one for the ages, this was history in the making. This was Jade showing you, Tori Vega her true self.

As she walked you to her front door, you could see the change in Jade's demeanor. Little by little she was showing you small glimpses of herself. It was subtle, no doubt, but it certainly was there. And maybe if you were patient enough, she would show you the entire art work that made up one Jadelyn West.

"Hey, Vega!" She called out once more she she spun you around. A bewildered look was plastered on your face when you saw that same "Jade like" scowl that she usually has on her face. Your confusion started to take over as you quickly thought about what you could have possibly done to garner this change of attitude.

To your surprise, she closed the gap between the two of your and pressed her lips to yours. And the very second her lips touched yours, you instantly felt that euphoric feeling that you were desperately searching for. No doubt it wasn't in the blonde rapist who tried to violate you, no doubt that it wasn't in Ryder Daniel's who only used you for a good grade, and there was certainly no doubt that it wasn't in that scene kiss you had with Beck at the beginning of last year.

But it was in the most unlikely of all places. And that bewildered you just a little bit. As she broke away from the kiss, you slowly opened your eyes to see her staring back at you. That confident smirk plastered over face once again as she tucked a lose strand of your hair behind your ear.

"Keep the Jacket. It looks good on you." and with that Jade waved goodbye to you and walked back to her car. As you watched her drive off into the pitch black night, a permanent smile was etched into your lips. Walking into the door of your home, you couldn't wash that smile off of your face even if you wanted to. Tonight you have accomplished more than what you originally set out for. From wanting Jade to like you as a friend, to wanting her to ravage you, to eventually her just wanting to be with you, you set a course in motion that would not soon be forgotten.

With a blissful sigh, you plopped down onto the fluffy mattress of your own bed, still having her black leather jacket enveloping you slender frame. Tonight you have done the impossible and managed to let Jade show a little glimpse of her true self to you. Jade may come across as someone who is just angry, someone who acts before she thinks, and to someone people, she might come across as a villain to their own personal tale that involved the goth girl. But as of this moment right now, Jade was none of those. For your own personal tale, Jade was the Hero tonight.

She was your Hero.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright. So now it's 7:30 am and I started this around 1 am. So yeah. I'm gonna pass out now. As always, reviews equals love and all that crap so yeah. If you review, I'll buy you a steak dinner. Or a peaking duck. Not both, I'm broke as all hell lol.


End file.
